shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassunzel
Cassunzel is the femslash ship between Rapunzel and Cassandra from the Tangled fandom. Canon Tangled: Before Ever After Shortly after Rapunzel began to live life as a princess with her birth family, she befriends her handmaid Cassandra, since she is the one who helps Rapunzel to adjust royal life by teaching her all that she needs to know; as well as other things that she wouldn't have learned within her isolated tower. Along with making sure that Rapunzel is on time for her responsibilities. While Cassandra is loyal to King Fredric, who is overprotective of Rapunzel, she does care about the Princess and her happiness, which is why she goes against the rule of not allowing Rapunzel to cross over Corona's wall. Since Rapunzel wants to see more of the outside world and knew that sneaking her over the boarder wall, for a short time, would make her happy; despite Cassandra knowing that her action will get her in trouble. After allowing Rapunzel to enjoy her moment of being outside Corona's boarders, Cassandra takes her to the very spot that the royal guards had found the magic flower that saved the Queen while she was pregnant with Rapunzel; along with showing her the mysterious black rocks that sprouted out of the ground sometime later. After Rapunzel touches the rocks her long, blond hair grows back as the rocks began to chase them and while they were to get way from them, the girls knew that Rapunzel's sudden hair growth would raise questions that would get them in trouble. When they got back the castle Cass, Rapunzel's nickname for Cassandra, has a quick joke about the hair style she could give her friend, hoping that Rapunzel's returned hair would turn brown again once they cut it to hide the evidence, only to learn the hard way that it can't be cut. No matter what they used to do it. With little choice Cass provides Rapunzel with a hair-net like wig to hide it. Cassandra helps Rapunzel to tuck her hair into it before giving her friend a pet talk about the coronation. After the secret of Rapunzel's hair was out and the two, along with Eugene, were able to save the King and a hand full of nobles from Lady Caine, Rapunzel doesn't tell her father that it was Cassandra's idea for her to spend some time outside Corona's boarders, to keep her friend from getting into trouble. As well as making sure that the blame of their actions are on her alone. Tangled: The Series Season One While Cassandra understands that Rapunzel's questions about her long, returned hair need to be answered, her fears of the punishment she'll receive, once the King or her own father learns that it was her who took Rapunzel over the wall that night, gets her to make Rapunzel swear to not breath a word to Eugene or anyone else about their midnight trip. Even though Rapunzel had already kept that fact from her father when she told him the half truth of it. After Rapunzel reassures her friend that she has no intention of getting her into trouble, Cassandra tells Rapunzel about a "wizard" she heard about called Varian and how his "magic" might be able to help them, before they make their way to the mainland village Old Corona. Song View From Up Here | Mandy Moore and Eden Espinosa Season Two/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Before Rapunzel begins her journey of following the black rock with her friends, Cassandra, Eugene, Pascal, Lance, Hook Foot and Shorty, the King had asked Cassandra to keep Rapunzel safe and she reminds her friend of this, along with the dangers they may come across on the way, since the world outside Corona isn't all fun and games, as they approach the first big city on their journey. Fanon Cassunzel is the most popular femslash ship of the Disney Tangled fandom, a bit like how Honeygogo is seen as the main femslash ship of the Big Hero 6 fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rapunzel/Cassandra on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKI : on the Gallery Cassunzel_-_Midnight_trip.png Cassunzel_-_Lets_Put_on_a_Show_for_Them.png Cassunzel_-_Keep_THIS_from_Everyone.png Cassunzel_WtH.jpg Cassunzel_CotB.png Cassunzel_UR.png Cassunzel journal page.png Cassunzel_QfaD.jpg Cassunzel_BtCW.jpg Cassunzel_-_Why.png Cassunzel Freebird.gif Cassunzel_KP.png Cassunzel_-_Cass_No.jpg Cassunzel DC.png